Golden Sun Untold Chronicles
by Kygoski Skyblue
Summary: The tale of Golden Sun, now in a novel forme! This story series will go over almost every part of the Golden Sun game series, with a few small changes X3


_**Hey guys! Well, this is the first of my Golden Sun series. This story is a novel rendition of the video game series. This story will mainly follow the game's storyline, but with some "minor" differences. I'm gonna try to do the ENTIRE storyline of the first game, but I may do the second one if all goes well. Well, that's it for this boring announcement, read and enjoy!!=^.^=**_

_**  
~~All characters are owned and copyrighted by Camelot and their companies.**_

**Golden Sun: Untold Chronicles- Prologue**

_A raging thunderstorm tore through the tiny village of Vale. Lighting flashed as thunder cracked and boomed throughout the dark evening sky. A young, flame-blonde haired boy, almost 14 in age, was blissfully asleep despite the violent winds and rain. His room filled with books upon books filled with various information about their surrounding homelands._

"Isaac!!!" A shout cried from downstairs. Isaac, the flame-blonde child, jolted awake with fear from his deep slumber at the noise, falling off the side of his bed. He looked around in panic as he rose from the ground.

_"Damnit!! What's going on?" _Isaac thought, looking for his mother. He glanced out the small window in his room and noticed the massive storm. He thought his mother was trapped outside before hearing her crying voice once more.

"ISAAC!!!" The voice rang again. Issac jumped with shock and raced towards the stairs.

_"Hold on, there could be something dangerous down there..." _He then backtracked to his bedroom and grabbed his short training sword beside his bed. Racing downstairs with his sword drawn for safety, he almost tripped past their creaky, old floorboards. Once he entered the large, mostly empty living space, he instantly found his mother, Dora. Issac instinctively rushed over to her, sheathing his blade.

"Mom! What's wrong?" Isaac questioned, holding his mother to settle her.

"Take a look outside..." She answered silently. Isaac casually made his way towards the windows. He could barely make out the shape of the large mountain that overlooked their town pass the water-drenched screens.

"It's not that bad mom, it's just raini--" He cut himself off with a gasp as he gazed at the colossal boulder rushing through Mount Aleph's pathway! He quickly turned back to his mother in fear.

"Is anyone doing anything to stop it?!" Isaac shouted, trying to make sense of all of this. Dora simply said,

"Take a second look..." Isaac turned back around and noticed four, blue robed sages with their hands held up at the boulder. He also noticed a faint white glow around their bodies; almost as if an aura of bright energy engulfed them.

_"What is that mysterious light?" _Isaac questioned himself. Both Isaac and Dora jumped at the sound of a knock on the door. Dora rushed to open in.

"Kyle!" Dora shouted with joy throwing herself into his arms. Kyle returned the hug and said,

"Im guessing you noticed the boulder on Mt. Aleph right?" Dora simply nodded.

"We are not sure if we can stop it, it could fall at any second." He stated.

"What are those men doing? What's that light around them?" Isaac asked. Kyle looked at him with great shock, taking a few steps back.

"You...you can see that?!" Kyle gasped in terror. Isaac gazed quizzically at his father and rubbed his head in confusion.

"Yeah, shouldn't anyone be able to? It's really kinda noticable." He replied, looking back up at the men. Kyle looked towards Dora, who had the same shocked expression about Issac.

"T-That power is only handed to Ade-" Kyle was instantly cut off by the loud crack of thunder that shook their house, knocking over various glasses and jars. Dora cried out and held Kyle closely.

"N-Never mind that now Isaac, follow us outside." Kyle and Dora began to walk beyond the door, leaving Issac in confusion.

_"I wonder what dad meant by that..." _Isaac thought to himself as he grabbed his rain tunic and walked outside. Rain blistering, wind howling, Isaac attempted to open his eyes past it all. He walked behind a faint figure that resembled his father.

"D-Dad? What's going on?!" Isaac questioned, clearing his eyes from the torrential downpour. He question was ignored, watching his father talking to Dora as if in secret. Dora drew back as if she was upset.

"Do you honestly think that he can make down there by himself?! He's just a boy, and it's too dangerous when that boulder can strike at any moment!" Dora retorted in anger. Isaac walked towards them slowly, unaware of what has just transpired. Kyle rushed towards Isaac, grabbing him by his shoulders and kneeling down to his height.

"Isaac, listen to me very carefully..." He began. Isaac nodded nervously as Kyle continued.

"The other villagers need me and the rest of the Vale Defense team to help them evacuate before that boulder falls; I can't take care of you and your mother at the moment." Isaac gazed at his father with intense fear in his young, sapphire eyes. Dora walked over to Kyle, trying to reason with him.

"K-Kyle...I changed my mind, I want to help you guys evacuate everyone." Kyle couldn't believe what Dora just said.

"D-Dora? Are you sure?" Dora nodded and hugged Kyle warmly, "Then we have to get moving quickly." Kyle continued. Dora went over to Isaac, who was still in complete shock about this sudden change.

"Isaac, I feel you're old enough to make this trip on your own. We need you to take refuge at the town's plaza south of here; we'll be there soon." Isaac nodded slowly in agreement. Dora smiled, holding her son closely. "Be safe Isaac..." She trailed off as she off with Kyle, leaving only Isaac standing. Isaac began to cry slightly at all of the sudden upset of the situation. He shook his head to clear away his tears.

_"No...no more crying, I have to be strong, at least for my parent's sake." _Isaac thought to himself as he looked around. He glanced uphill towards a large house, instantly recognizing it as Garet's house. Issac began to panic, not knowing what happened to his greatest friend. He drew his blade once more and rushed over to his house. He finally cleared the large hill, looking for any signs of his friend. He then heard loud grunts of effort over the howling winds. Following the sounds, he immediately found Garet trying to move a large chest with a long rope. Issac rushed over to him.

"Garet!! What are you doing?" Garet simply ignored his, still trying to drag the chest with him. Isaac started to become irritated, and cut the rope swiftly with his blade in order to get Garet's attention. Garet sighed in frustration and looked over at Issac.

"What was that for Isaac?!" Garet exclaimed, dropping his end of the rope. Isaac place his blade back in it's sheath.

"Do you NOT see that boulder about to fall on the whole village?! We have to get down to the plaza, it's the only safe place from that thing." Isaac retorted. Garet was awestruck when he saw the oversized stone being held back by those four sages. He also noticed the same eerie white glow that Issac had seen.

"Hey Isaac, what's that light?" Isaac grabbed Garet by the arm and ran towards the bridge that linked the west and east areas of the village.

"I don't really know myself, but looks like that might be a sage power or something." Isaac replied, struggling to maintain his balance on the slippery grass beneath them.

The waterfall that divided the two sides crashed violently with the strong air currents rippling through it. Isaac and Garet had reached the bridge, perched just under the mountain. They both glanced upward and noticed the white aura around the men were diminishing steadily by the minute.

"Oh man...Garet, I think that glow around them is what's holding the boulder in place!" Isaac denounced. A sharp crack rippled through the old, wooden bridge, making them both jump in fear almost off it. Panicing, Issac and Garet ran across the rest of the length, reaching the other side quickly. However, they did not stop for too long; even as the rain began to press harder, the two fearless, youthful boys charged onward. Isaac halted before a vast range of overgrowth and trees that shook and ruffled with the relentless winds.

"Follow me, I know this area!" Isaac shouted as he rushed through the forest, drawing his blade to cut a path through the many branches. Garet soon followed almost at the same rate.

"Where does this lead? If we had stayed on the path, we could at least seen where we were going!!" Garet explained. Isaac grunted with effort as he leapt from side to side to avoid the tree roots below him.

"This is a much faster way to the Plaza, just keep up with me!!"

------------

Within short minutes, they arrived to the Plaza through the back pathway in the blistering rain. They both sighed of relief, but another large thunderclap soon snapped them back to reality. They almost instantly noticed a large, lavender opaque stone, almost 9 feet in height, emmiting the same white glow as they saw from the sages. Soon after, they ran over to it for a closer examination; however, Garet gasped in fear at what he saw behind the stone.

"J-Jenna?!" Garet exclaimed. A young, sepia-red haired girl, about 12 in age, jumped from behind the stone. She smiled, looking as innocent as ever.

"Hey Garet!! What brings you here?" She asked nonchalantly, walking over to them. She stopped right before the two boys, hugging them warmly desire how wet they all were.

"What are you guys doing out here?" She asked, fanning the water out her hair. Garet looked over at Isaac, who was still staring and drawn to the amethyst stone. Garet sighed in annoyance and held his sister closely, sheltering her from the rain.

"I could very well ask you the same thing Jeni." His nickname for her. Jenna smiled and looked over at Isaac.

"Well, daddy told me to come down here for safety," She began, "...but I just couldn't keep myself from looking at this stone, it's just too glowly and memorizing." Garet looked down at her, then over at Isaac, who was now running his hand over the stone's smooth surface.

"So Isaac and I aren't the only ones who can see that..." Garet murmured to himself. Jenna was about to question his words, however, she was quickly interrupted by a man, old in age, dressed in a dark blue suit with a brown tunic over it, rushed over to them, panting heavily.

"Mayor? What are you doing out at a time like this?" Garet questioned. The Mayor stopped to catch his breath, then responded,

"J-Jenna...it's your brother, Felix, he's in trouble!" He responded, still panting heavily. Jenna ran over to him and looked straight into his eyes.

"What happened to Felix?" She cried.

"Here isn't the place to discuss it, I'll take you to him." He said, running off towards the large river in the middle of the town. Jenna soon followed. Garet ran after them, then stopped to a halt after seeing Isaac still entranced by the stone. He sighed in frustration and grunted with effort as he threw the stunned Isaac over his shoulders.

"Come on you..." Garet grunted as he hurried off with Jenna.

_**Well, Chapter 1 completed X3. Just want to know any tips/suggestions to make this series easier to read. And of course, any comment/review would be greatly appriciated. I'll work on the second chapter if all goes well with this one ^^. And as stated before, I'm going to try and do the ENTIRE storyline of the first Golden Sun game.**_


End file.
